


Experiment 297

by KeyUhn



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Character, Knifeplay, M/M, i kinda got sad writing this, its not as bad as you think though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 06:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyUhn/pseuds/KeyUhn
Summary: ex·per·i·mentperform a scientific procedure, especially in a laboratory, to determine somethingOr; Mirage needed help, he just wishes it was from someone he trusted.— I’m just treading waters here.





	Experiment 297

Mirage dropped to his knees, his decoy providing him a form of defense momentarily as he crawled in agonizing pain due to the toxic fumes roaming the air he was forced to breathe in, and with the bullet wound in his left thigh causing him to be drained of any strength he had obtained in his legs, he was only reliant on upper body strength to help him. The illusionist pushed his aching body away from the lingering toxic gas cloud that formed from the gas trap to which was hidden from his eye sight when he entered a small shack in search for cover to shield himself from the war-zone that was being held by three other squads, including his own not too far from where he laid. Unfortunately, while he was suppressing fire for his squad mates he was directly shot with a high caliber bullet causing him to be in extreme danger and in no condition to keep fighting without running the risk of being knocked down. Mirage didn’t want to appear as a fool by being knocked, so he slipped away from his allies by replacing himself with a decoy to rush to a nearby building and quickly treat his wound. But sometimes in the heat of the moment all instincts to check your surroundings vanish and the thought of anything lurking behind closed doors is erased from your mind, which led to the moment that he was in. A pity mistake that could’ve been avoided if he had just been more aware. Mirage grunted as he pulled at the ground with what little arm strength he had remaining only to have a clad black boot press down on his back not giving him the capability to move or turn his body. A heavyset body lingered over him and pressed more weight down onto the injured illusionist while he struggled to attempt crawling away from the leathered boot that held him in place. Mirage wasn’t accepting defeat and continued to struggle against the foot, but only to have that mentality crushed when the foot lifted off and the person holding him in place bent down and latched onto his collar, forcing him to turn his whole body around to be able to have each other face to face. Mirage felt the colour from his face drain as he stared into the pale eyes of one of the most sadistic men in the ring.

Caustic 

The experimentalist caught the uneasiness build up in Mirage and chuckled deeply and observed the wounded man like a experimental liquid being held in a glass beaker, taking in every detail as if he were making mental notes. Caustic let his gaze fall onto Mirages thighs and noticed the red patches of blood covering his left thigh that boldly stood out due to the yellow suit he wore which intrigued the antagonist and allowed him to have the idea to let his free hand that wasn’t holding the smaller man in place to lightly touch the wounded area. Caustic wanted to observe the reaction he would be given and pressed down on the tender spot which made Mirage wince in pain. This fueled amusement out of the experimenter and he let out a dark laugh that made Mirage want nothing more than to see the man choke on his own toxins. The illusionist spoke up “Hey man, get off me and maybe we can go get a drink afterwards, on me” Mirage said in attempt to not let the other man see past his facade even when in reality all he wanted to do was scream for help. Caustic averted his gaze from the injury and back to the injured mans eyes and scoffed and took a moment to reply but finally spoke up “I know your afraid of me. You know what kind of things I’m capable of and what things I do to others and boy, you look fit enough to be my next patient.” Caustic finished saying and had a smile light creep up behind his gas mask. Mirage was taken back by the response even though he was aware that he wasn’t going to get a positive answer to his statement, he still wasn’t prepared for such a reply. He started to open his mouth to spew some form of a snarky reply, but was left with a slightly open mouth and to his unfortunate looked like a complete fool. While the injured man laid captured and dazed due to the amount of blood loss he was receiving, he took notice of the larger man above him retrieving an item from his back end with his free hand he was previously using to torture his wound, and felt every inch of his body tense up due to stress when he took into sight the object that was being pulled from Caustics back. A steel bladed Bowie knife that had the appearance to seem as if it had taken many lives in the ring due to the red stains that covered it, which gave Mirage a tingle down his spine. The experimentalist held the weapon close to his own face and breathed in deeply as he examined the prized possession before exhaling and finally breaking the silence, “through the years of my research I’ve learnt that the human body can only handle so much stress without breaking out into a rapid heart attack. Today I will conduct to see if this sort of theory will give the same results when it comes to pain” the toxic trapper said aloud with the ever so often cough in between words. And with that being said, Caustic lowered the sharp object down to the lower half of Mirage and tugged at the fabric that covered his private region which made the illusionist slowly start to snap and allowed himself to let out a timid whimper at the possibilities of what “experiments” were about to be condoned. Caustic noted the fallen demeanor and the loss of the facade of the vain man and continued on with his cutting of the yellow body suit, and after many minutes of excruciatingly long purposeful ripping and tearing of the clothing, he was left with a ripped tatted version of his lower half of his body suit which left his undergarments exposed to the experimentalist. Mirage was never one to be ashamed of his body and always was willing to show all of his fellow acquaintances his tanned skin underneath his clothing even if they hadn’t asked, but in this very situation that whole mind set was tossed away and the insecurity of needing to cover himself was pleading in his mind. While Mirage was holding back with every bit of dignity left inside him not to lash out and erupt into a screaming uncontrollably fit, Caustic slid the extremely sharp item back into his back harness and proceeded to let his free hand harshly touch Mirages region that was only being hidden by a pair of black themed boxers with a silver waistband. Even though the contact was rough, the friction was still enough for his region to get a reaction and the heat rising up in the illusionists face was enough for him to turn a crimson red out of embarrassment of the unwanted reaction. Caustic gave a dirty laugh at the realization and embarrassment radiating off of the man beneath him and continued to rub roughly through the fabric in order to get the illusionist fully erect. Mirage attempted to squirm away from the unwanted contact only to be hammered down by his wound giving him a piercing pain to be shot throughout his legs which rendered him to be physically handicapped for the time being and completely at the mercy of the sadistic man who laid atop of him. Mirage did nothing but fight back the urge to let a tear fall out of his tinted red watery eyes from the realization of what was about to soon happen to him while all Caustic could do was manically laugh at his weakness while he proceeded to move his hand past the black fabric and into the waistband to feel the region underneath, his other hand still tightly holding onto his upper half. The illusionist couldn’t do anything but let the assault proceed, as he attempted to let his mind wander off and tried not to acknowledge the situation that he was in. The wounded legend felt hopeless and completely shattered all thoughts of being rescued by his squad mates, who had likely perished due to him not backing them up during the battle they were in. Mirage felt utterly useless and blamed himself only for the outcome for not only himself, but also his teammates Wraith and Pathfinder who had a high chance of meeting there demise thanks to him. As Mirage was lost in thought, deeply thinking about the consequences of his actions he felt a sharp pain radiate from his bottom region which continued to subside but still lingered. When the smaller man fixated his still watered eyes, he felt his gut wrench and his whole body turn inside out when he hadn't realized that the heavy man above him had proceeded to lightly push one digit into his heat with not a single word being spoken to indicate his intentions of doing this to him. Mirage clenched back a forceful groan and attempted to speak up to say aloud the words “don’t you dare fucking touch me” but only could let out a lengthy gasp as another digit was being pressed forcefully inside him. Caustic glimmered with pleasure as he saw the pained expressions plastered across the younger mans face as he slid in and out the two digits he entered in without consent. Mirage mustered what strength that was left in him and tried to pry off the man above him, in attempt to stop the assault but to no avail and the toxic trapper kept on. After moments of being forced pleasure, the digits were finally released and the feeling of being stretched with every movement was at a halt, Caustic coughed roughly through his toxin mask and looked the trickster in the eye and spoke with a deep accented voice “are you ready to become experiment 297?” Referring to him to be nothing more than a lab rat caught in his sadistic experiments. Mirage accepted his fate and let his head roll to the side and softly said “do whatever” and closed his eyes, as he heard the rustling of a series of buckles and straps being undone as soon as his “consent” was giving. As he felt his undergarment being slipped off, and his body slightly lifted upwards towards the crotch area of the assailant who was about to assault him, they both heard overwhelming loud gunshots near them which made Caustic pause in his tracks. The sounds of yelling and shots being fired threw the experimentalist into a frustrated state as he released the younger man below him and gathered his bearings, by putting his equipment back on and running out from the spot he held them in for so long to go and investigate the situation going on nearby them. Mirage couldn’t comprehend on what recently just took place, and laid still in the position he was left in by the maniac, not wanting to move in any form due to the complete pain he was in physically and emotionally. 

He didn’t know how long he laid there, but enough for him to finally stop hearing the battlefield noises that took place not too far from him. Mirage collected himself and fixed his clothing which had been ruined beyond repair and tried to attempt in moving his body to stand up, but the thigh injury had been untreated for too long and the effects from it has worsened, so he let out a shaky sigh and laid himself back down on the dark green grass he had become so familiar with and prayed someone would either have some common decency a spot him and rush over to assist him, or at the very least put him out of his misery.

Being the champion of the ring meant nothing to him this time. 

As soon as he was about to pass out due to lack of blood loss, he faintly in the far distance heard his name being called and the sounds of scrambling feet were being rushed towards him.  
The last thing he saw before he drew black was the outline of two people coming out of a blue portal. The only thing he could think of until his mind went completely blank, was how he just wanted to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing from what I’ve seen has been as dark as this in the Apex fandom so I’m sorry for introducing it. I’m a horrible person ik but please don’t flame too hard. Dw I’ll eventually post something fluffy though :’)


End file.
